


Close

by 20Zvorak17



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Mary's death, Pretty mediocre work if I'm honest, Short, Some angst, mention of alcoholism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 03:17:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14440296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20Zvorak17/pseuds/20Zvorak17
Summary: How did Dean become the parent figure for Sam?





	Close

John adores his boys, would kill for them or die for them. In his time, he will do both. But less than twenty-four hours after Mary dies he cannot make himself get up from the tiny motel table where he's halfway through a fifth of jack. He'd stocked up on food and things for Sam at the same time as he'd gotten the alcohol and Dean has seen his Momma do this a hundred times but it still takes him a few tries. When he tests it the first time it's definitely too hot for Sammy, Dean has to bite back a sharp cry of his own because he knows his daddy can't take it if all three of them are crying. He waits a couple of minutes but by the it's too cold. By the time he gets the temperature right he just wants Sam to stop crying. Then Sam doesn't want to take the bottle and Dean doesn't realize it's because Mary had breastfed but after a brief, suspicious stand off Sammy takes it, tears ceasing.

It makes Dean feel good.

He couldn't save Momma and he can't help Daddy but he took real good care of Sammy; this is what he can do. It becomes the driving force of his life.

By the time John, a couple months later, crawls out of his bottle Sammy doesn't want him and Dean won't give Sam up. 

If the first few months had been different, so might their whole lives have been. Sam's first words might have been for his father, his first steps towards his dad.

Then again, maybe Sam was Dean's from the second Dean climbed into his crib and stopped him crying that first night when there was no point to anything because Mary was gone, gone, _gone_ and John couldn't bring himself to get up out of bed.

Maybe Sam was always Dean's.

Maybe all of it was fate.

(It was.)


End file.
